White Mage (3.5e Class)
White mage The Positive Energy Plane is the source of all life, and channeling its power heals and restores the living. Normally channeling its power to focused effect is the providence of very skilled necromancers and devotees of the gods after great training, focus, and experience, but sometimes a person just rips open a portal through their soul and runs with it. These are known as White Mages. White Mages use their powers to reverse or prevent afflictions, and their single-minded focus on channeling positive energy allows them to exceed even the most devoted priests in that regard. Making a White Mage White Mages are specifically designed to let people actually play a character whose primary job is healing. They mostly fire off Healing and occasional Abjuration spells all over the place, and look all shiny. Occasionally there may be Light spells involved, but usually only when the White Mage is solo. They’re balanced around the idea that healing is fundamentally action denial, and the baseline comparison for what a 5th-level White Mage does is casting hold person on whatever comes along. Races: Every group of humanoids has individuals who walk the path of healing, and some of them become White Mages. The same is true of most monsters that get class levels, with the exception of undead, tomb-tainted and creatures like xeg-ya which are powered by or made of negative energy. Offspring of celestials are more likely to become white mages than most people, due to their connection to planes such as Elysium and Ysgard, as are the occasional genasi tied to positive-aligned planes. Alignment: White Mages’ powers come directly from positive energy, so their alignment tendencies depend on how negative energy is treated. That said, every side has use for people who can heal, and white mages can be of any alignment if they really try, even if you use The Crawling Darkness (an evil White Mage in that case would just have to be an incredible bastard). Starting Gold: 6d6×10 gp (210 gp). Starting Age: "As rogue". Class Features All of the following are class features of the White Mage class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: White Mages are proficient with all simple weapons, as well as the warhammer, the sap, and the sandvich. White Mages are proficient with light armor but not with shields of any kind. : The White Mage is an Arcane Spellcaster with the same spells per day progression as a Sorcerer. A White Mage casts spells from the White Mage Spell List (below). A White mage automatically knows every spell on her spell list. She can cast any spell she knows without preparing them ahead of time, provided that spell slots of an appropriate level are still available. To cast a White Mage spell, she must have a Charisma at least equal to 10 + the Spell Level. The DC of the White Mage’s spells is Wisdom based and the bonus spells are Charisma based. White Mages' spells come from the following list: 0—cure minor wounds, dancing lights, detect magic, disrupt undead, flare, light, mending, purify food and drink, resistance, virtue 1st—avoid planar effects, bless water, cure light wounds, deathwatch, delay disease, endure elements, faerie fire, greater dispel magic, lesser vigor, produce flame, protection from chaos/evil/good/law, remove fear, shield of faith 2nd—aid, calm emotions, close wounds, continual flame, cure moderate wounds, delay poison, gentle repose, lesser restoration, make whole, protection from negative energy, rainbow beam, remove paralysis, resist energy, shield other 3rd—attune form, create food and water, cure serious wounds, daylight, Leomund’s tiny hut, magic circle against chaos/evil/good/law, neutralize poison, protection from energy, remove blindness/deafness, remove disease, searing light, spark of life, vigor 4th—astral hospice, blistering radiance, cure critical wounds, death ward, delay death, freedom of movement, good hope, planar tolerance, mass shield of faith, Otiluke’s resilient sphere, restoration, revenance, spell immunity, stoneskin 5th—break enchantment, greater vigor, life’s grace, lucent lance, mass cure light wounds, plane shift, raise dead, revivify, spell resistance, undeath to death, wall of force 6th—animate objects, bolt of glory, contingency, energy immunity, globe of invulnerability, heal, heroes’ feast, mass cure moderate wounds, ray of light, revive outsider, stone to flesh, word of recall 7th—fortunate fate, greater restoration, mass cure serious wounds, mass restoration, mass spell resistance, spell turning, radiant assault, regenerate, resurrection, sunbeam 8th—greater spell immunity, mass cure critical wounds, mass death ward, mind blank, protection from spells, sunburst, Otiluke’s telekinetic sphere 9th—astral projection, freedom, mass heal, true resurrection, unbinding : A White Mage casts arcane spells, but she is not affected by the arcane spell failure of any armor or shield she is proficient with. This ability only applies to her White Mage spells; if she is able to cast any other arcane spells, those are affected by arcane spell failure as normal. (Su): As an attack action, the White Mage may either deal damage or restore hit points equal to 1d6 + her Wisdom modifier to a touched target. This is a positive energy-based effect, and thus cannot heal undead (without spark of life applied), does not affect many constructs, and cannot damage Positive Energy Plane natives. Because this is not a spell, it doesn’t benefit from Brilliance. : White Mages are directly linked to a dimension of raw energy, and this makes them very shiny. It also means their energy powers get all over the place. Any level-dependent bonuses to a White Mage’s Healing spells are uncapped by level (so a cure light wounds spell would heal 1d8+1/caster level, even if caster level exceeds 5). Additionally, any Touch-range Healing spell a 2nd-level White Mage casts is automatically a Reach Spell, and all Healing spells affect a number of additional targets up to her Wisdom modifier (subject to the restrictions of Chain Spell). At 4th level the Empower Spell metamagic is applied and all effects of the Brilliance ability apply to Abjurations, at 8th level all Healing and Abjuration spells are Heightened to the highest castable White Mage spell level, and at 10th level all affected spells are Maximized. Metamagic effects applied via this ability do not cause the spells to require a higher-level slot nor do they increase the casting time. (Su): The White Mage can turn undead as a Cleric of her class level. If she gains turning or rebuking from more than one class, the levels stack. (Ex): At 2nd level, the White Mage’s body is accustomed to way more positive energy than most people can handle. She is treated as native to the Positive Energy Plane in addition to planes where she is already a native. She is unaffected by any harmful effect due to positive energy (including spells such as bolt of glory or exploding due to being on a Major Positive-Dominant plane). However, she also doesn’t gain temporary hit points from the Major Positive-Dominant trait. At 7th level, the White Mage equilibrates just as well with surrounding negative energy and is under a continuous death ward effect. (Ex): A White Mage’s physiology starts off fairly normal, but it slowly shuts down and discards systems that are redundant due to her overwhelming lifeforce. At 2nd level, a White Mage no longer needs to sleep and gains immunity to sleep effects. At 5th level, this immunity extends to paralysis and fear, and at 9th level she is immune to disease and poison and also no longer needs to eat or drink. : At 3rd level and every two levels thereafter, the White Mage may permanently add one spell to her spell list. This spell must be of a level she can already cast, and must be from either the Abjuration school, the (Healing) subschool, or have the Light descriptor. Only spells from the Cleric or Wizard spell lists may be learned in this way. (Su): At 3rd level, the White Mage may grant any ally within 30 ft. a +5 bonus to AC and saves for one round as an immediate action. : At 3rd level a White Mage learns to channel healing power into herself without the normal gestures and words. Any spell which removes or suppresses a harmful status effect on herself may be activated by the White Mage as though it were both Silent and Stilled, and may be used even while unconscious (but not actually dead). Any spell used in this way only affects the White Mage and does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Spells cast under this ability require the expenditure of any XP or material components as normal; such components must be in the White Mage’s possession. The metamagic effects of this ability don’t increase the spell slot required or increase the casting time. (Ex): At 11th level, the White Mage gains Mettle, as the Hexblade ability. '' (Sp): At 4th level, the White Mage gains a supernatural intuition about how her allies are faring. She may cast quickened status at will as a spell-like ability. (Su): At 5th level, the White Mage is familiar enough with the flow of positive energy that she can see it in other beings, even when her other senses fail. She gains blindsense out to 40 ft. to detect living or undead creatures, and knows how healthy they are as with deathwatch. At 10th level, this ability is equivalent to blindsight. At 15th level, this sense extends out to 120 ft. : At 6th level, any Light spells the White Mage casts gain a +4 bonus to caster level. : A White Mage’s magic is similar to many sources of divine power, close enough to mimic true divinity. Her White Mage spellcasting counts as both arcane and divine for the purposes of taking prestige classes. She does not gain more than one White Mage caster level from any given level of a prestige class using this ability; a White Mage 6/Mystic Theurge 5 would only cast as an 11th-level White Mage. You probably shouldn’t try to do that. : At 7th level, the White Mage can channel her positive energy even more quickly; she may cast (Healing), Light, and Abjuration spells as a swift action, as though they had the Quicken Spell metamagic applied. Any Light spells she casts are also Empowered. (Su): At 7th level, the White Mage emits a constant radiance equivalent to a daylight effect which may be suppressed or resumed as a swift action. She gains the Sun domain, giving greater turning 1/day and adding Sun domain spells to her spell list. If she has already added the Sun domain’s spells from some other selectable source, such as Attune Domain or Arcane Disciple, she may select a different valid domain for that source. If she already has the Sun domain from a non-selectable source, she instead gains another domain as if she had taken Attune Domain (this does not count against the total of 3 Attuned Domains/Spheres). : At 8th level, the White Mage's ability to siphon raw light energy has become natural and almost effortless; as a standard action, she can cast Light or (Healing) spells a number of times equal to her attacks due to BAB, plus any bonus attacks granted by haste or similar effects. (Su): At 8th level, the White Mage’s death ward effect extends to all allies within 30 feet. This may be suppressed or resumed as a swift action. '' (Sp): At 9th level the White Mage can cast a contingent raise dead on any creature as a spell-like ability once per day (only one such contingency can be active at any time). Also, neither she nor her corpse can be transformed into an undead creature by any means. (Ex): At 11th level, the White Mage gains Improved Mettle. This functions as Mettle, except that if the White Mage fails on a Will partial or Fortitude partial saving throw, she still only takes the partial effect. (Ex): At 12th level the White Mage ascends to supernatural power and becomes immune to petrification. She gains the Outsider type, the Native or Extraplanar subtype as appropriate for her home plane, and her previous type as an Augmented subtype. (Su): At 12th level, the White Mage may radiate the Minor Positive-Dominant trait out to 60 feet. This ability can be activated and deactivated as a move action. At 15th level, this may be increased to the Major Positive-Dominant trait, and the White Mage can freely switch between Major, Minor, and no aura as a move action. '' (Sp): A 13th level White Mage gains the ability to cast contingent resurrection on a target creature, which is triggered by their death. When she first gains this ability, the White Mage may cast it 3/day, which increases to 5/day at 16th level and becomes usable at-will at 19th level. The White Mage may not have more such effects active at a time than they may cast per day, although they are dismissible as normal for contingency. (Su): At 14th level the White Mage gains the ability to create even more conduits to the Positive Energy Plane. As a swift action, she can create a Planar Breach as with precipitate breach to the Positive Energy Plane. (Ex): A White Mage of 18th level is so full of life that they're alive for a while even after they die. This is actually pretty bizarre to people in the setting, don't worry about it too much. For 1 minute per character level after they die, the White Mage may still use any of their abilities so long as it doesn't require actual movement to perform. This includes (but is not limited to) their spell-like abilities, and spells which are used via Inner Fire. Note that for the purposes of Inner Fire, being dead is a harmful status effect, and it is fully expected that White Mages at this point are fully capable of coming back from the dead without that even being a big deal. (Ex): The White Mage is now almost completely composed of essentially cancerous cells, but doesn't lose things like viability as an organism. She gains Regeneration 100, which is not bypassed by any form of damage, and so long as some portion of her body still exists she can't actually die, and will regenerate from that portion within one round as with a clone spell. At this point the White Mage has pretty much won D&D. Campaign Information White Mage Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (arcana) or Knowledge (the planes) can research White Mages to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class